Power Ranking System
This system is based on the Nine Elemental system of the 3rd Dimension. The Elemental system is comprised of Light, Darkness, Sun, Moon, Star, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water. This is based on the general occurrence that most people from the 3rd Dimension (or of 3rd D descent) have access to only six Elements. This also does not factor Darkness as being the affinity of the individual. Anyone with Darkness affinity can still be of another rank if they have an Element that meets the standards set. The martial arts part of the M-Rank is also based upon traditional 3rd D education. If one does not have a traditional 3rd D education, the martial arts part can be omitted. The meditation part can as well, although most magic users will spend some amount of time nearly everyday meditating. Nu Nu rank users have no powers whatsoever. Alpha M-Alpha These people have little to no combat training. They also have some sort of power that's locked about, but they do not know about it. People in training to hone skills or in apprenticeships are also considered Alpha Rank. P-Alpha Z-Alpha Theta M-Theta Theta Rank are people that have extensive training in various pursuits of magic and have nearly mastered at least one. They have at least realized what their affinity is by this time and are taking steps to control it. They've also learned begun to learn any Sub Element of their affinity as well. They also meditate at least a half an hour a day to cleanse their soul and mind. P-Theta Z-Theta Delta M-Delta Delta rank are people that have mastered their affinity and any Sub Elements that come with it. They have spent at least 30 years under a master or working at least 50 years by themselves. Along with that, they have reached the fifth degree of three other Elements. P-Delta Z-Delta Gamma M-Gamma Gamma rank are people that have mastered at least three Elements in their study. Under a master, they have at least forty years. Alone, they have at least 65 years. During this time, they have attained Soft User status with at least one Element, most likely their affinity. This usually occurrs after about ten years of working with their affinity, however. P-Gamma Z-Gamma Beta M-Beta Beta rank are people that have mastered at least five Elements in at least 70 years under a master. Self taught must have at least 90 years behind them. During that time, they must have also learned how to control their Soft User status to the maximum possibility. They must also have Soft User status with their affinity and two other Elements. P-Beta Z-Beta Omicron M-Omicron These are the most powerful people in the general populous. They have mastered their six natural Elements and possibly tapped into the other two Intermediates (Sun, Moon, Star). It is unlikely they've mastered the three they naturally can't use because of the barrier between Light and Darkness. They have at least 120 years under a master or 150 self-taught. P-Omicron Z-Omicron Omega M-Omega These are the most powerful people in the world of magic. They very likely have mastered all Nine Elements, or have developed their natural six to a supreme level. They also generally have highly developed psychic powers. They generally have some sort of control over reality to varying degrees; some may even be able to time travel to an extent. They are usually calm and collected in most situations, able to think things through. P-Omega Z-Omega Xi M-Xi Moriath and Bastian. That is all. Shadow Company Tiers Tier S Xi rank Tier 0 Below Xi but above Omega Tier 1 Omega rank Tier 2 Just below Omega but above Omicron Category:Other Articles